


You Did What?

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Masterubation, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virgin sex, fuck buddies, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel likes what he sees, Natalie. What happens when they become lovers or fuck buddies. Hope you enjoy, cause I have to go wash away my shame.





	You Did What?

Natalie had once again snuck into his head. Except this time is was a day dream about her wearing nothing but a rob that was open. He day dreams were interrupted by and knock. 

Natalie walked in. Today was one of the few days were she was wearing a skirt, a black short skirt. 

"Damn those legs," Gabriel muttered to himself. 

"What did you say sir," Natalie asked bending to look for something. 

"Damn your ass looks nice," Gabriel said then turned a shade of red unknown. 

"S... Sir... here are your files," Natalie said avoiding eye contact. But what he can see her face was redder then Gabe's.

Two Days Later

Gabriel walked to Natalie's office, but when he opened the door he saw her with her head thrown back and moaning. The only words he could make out was Gabe and oh fuck, fuck and oh god Gabriel. 

She then reached up and started to massage her probably hard nipples. She moaned louder and louder. Making him become harder he then reached into his pants and started to stroke his dick. He the pulled down his pants and started rub it more aggressively. He then proceeded to moan out her name. 

As soon as she heard her name she swung to see Gabriel with his pants down. 

"Si... sir?!?" Natalie exclaimed sitting up. She then proceeded to stand up and towards Gabriel. 

"You know there is no one here," Gabriel said slyly. 

"Yes, Gabe. Adrien is out with his girlfriend and it is Sunday so there is no one else here," Natalie said suggestion in her voice. 

"Adrien is probably having fun if you are picking up what I'm putting down," Gabriel flirted. 

"Well would you like to have some fun Monsieur?" Natalie smirked. She had left her usual professional state. 

"Yes I would love to have some fun," Gabriel said closing the gap by kissing her. 

He became harder and harder waiting for the sweet relief. She the proceeded to kneel down and stick his dick in her mouth and started to suck on it like her life depended on it. 

"Oh my fucking god Natalie I didn't know you were so savage," Gabriel said in between every couple words he would groan. 

In between sucks she got out. "Gabriel I've been naughty punish me." 

"Get up here you naughty bitch," Gabriel ordered. 

"Yes sir!" She said standing. 

He then proceeded to take off her blouse with some struggles. He then tore off her pants. 

He took a step back taking a look at his lover. 

"Gabe... we don't have to--" Natalie started to say. Before she could finish what she was saying she was in his arms. 

He crossed the threshold, with someone who definitely wasn't his wife. He put her down and then took step closer to her. Which she took steps until her back hit the wall. He pinned her and started to trail kisses down her. 

"Monsieur... I still," Natalie said, again before she was down talking Gabriel tore the rest of her clothes off. 

He started at her perfect breasts. Then leaned closer and started to nip at her hard nipples. He was rewarded with an Oh FUCK Gabe! 

"You want more?" Gabe teased playing with her perfectly round ass. 

"G... Gabe take me away!" Natalie said leaning her head back. 

He put his back up against the wall and hung Natalie facing him around his neck. 

He then got on her so his cock was in her face. She started to give him a blow job. While he was fingering her. Every couple minutes the would be 'FUCK GABRIEL' 'NATALIE OH MY FUCKING GOD!'

He stuck he tongue in her clit. He licked around her clit making her moan even more. 

He then flipped her back up and said. "Are you fucking ready bitch?"

"Gabe I was born ready," Natalie said. 

"By the way no matter how much you yell stop, I'm never stopping. I love you to fucking much," Gabe said. 

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," She smirked. 

He once again pinned her against the wall. He entered her with a scream. She scream out in pleasure. Were he was warm before, with his cock in her mouth he was much warmer. 

"Were you a virgin?" Gabe asked worriedly. He was still in her but not moving. 

"No I haven't Gabe. If you want to stop we can then," She said looking over her shoulder. 

"Virgins are the best! You should be easy to please!" Gave said smirking. 

He then started in an unsteady manner. Her hip bucking into his. Every now and then a grown. 

Gabe had spun her around and made her wrap her legs around his hips. 

"FUCK! GO FASTER!" Natalie screamed pulling on his hair. 

"OH SHIT! Natalie are you on the pill?" Have asked still fucking her. 

"No! I'm was a virgin less then a hour ago, remember?" She said still groaning. 

"Well I'm not wearing a condom!" Gabe said. 

"Shit," Natalie muttered then said confidently. "Gabe, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Me too, Nath," He said. 

They moved to the side of the bed doing it doggy style. 

"FUCK! Natalie I'm coming!" Gave screamed. 

"Come!" Natalie said with a smirk. 

Fifteen minutes later Natalie and Gabriel were spooning, butt naked. They didn't have a care in the world. 

The next morning there was a knock, since there was not answer Adrien opened the door to see Natalie and his Father laying in bed... naked. 

Adrien then closed the door and ran to his room to transform. When he landed on Marinette's balcony, he started to cry. 

The Agreste Mansion 

"Gabe did you hear that?" Natalie asked sitting up. 

Gabriel sat up and shook his head. He leaned closer to Natalie and started to kiss her. 

"Now, now Gabe we both have work. But I couldn't see why we could do next week Sunday," Natalie smirked. 

The two lovers did that ever Sunday not knowing that Adrien knew. On the third week sex was cut short by Natalie feeling sick. After the second week of their weekly sex Gabe started to wear condom. 

Natalie's Apartment

She had taken five pregnancy test. Four out of the five were positive. After the fifth test came back positive she called the doctor to get an appointment, because who knows maybe the tests were faulty. 

After she peed in the cup she got the news she had been dreading. The doctor said. "Congratulations Ms. Sancoeur!"

Next Day

"Hey Gabriel?" She said. 

"What took you so long? I've been hard all day!" He said getting up and closing in on her. 

"I'm pregnant! And you're the baby daddy!" She said. 

"Ok, well this unexpected," Gabe said sitting down. 

"If you don't want anything to do with it I'm fine with it!" She exclaimed. 

Knock knock

"Father?" 

"Enter," he said. 

"Hello Natalie, Father," Adrien said. 

"Adrien I have something to tell you," Gabe said. 

"Yes?"

"You're going to be a big brother!" He said. 

"I know and Natalie is the mom," Adrien said with a deadpan look. "That is what I came to talk to you about. I saw you guys three weeks ago naked and assumed the worst."

"Congratulations," Adrien the muttered. "I thought I was going to be the one who messed up."

"I'm with you," Gabe said. 

"By the way, Father when you were having fun with your Fuck Buddy I was banging my girlfriend," Adrien said with a smirk. 

"Adrien! Natalie is not my Fuck Buddy she is my lover," Gabe said. 

"Natalie in the later stages of pregnancy an easy relief is sex! Have fun! Going to Mari's house!" Adrien said then left closing and locking the door behind him. 

"Do you want to relieve me?" She said batting her eye lashes. 

"Why are you in pain?" He said getting up with a smirk. 

"Well without you I have been," She said matching his smirk. 

Then they did it dirty in his office. What they didn't think about was the press. Well, you live ya learn.

**Author's Note:**

> What is the best soap to wash away shame? Anyone help!


End file.
